1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices and have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
For example, an organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. When the excitons drop (e.g., transition) from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.